


Not The Same

by JustBarryAllen (Cammerel)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Self-Discovery, Self-cest, vibrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/JustBarryAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Earth 2 Barry finally get some time alone. (Takes place at a future date when they're on Earth 2 a second time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Same

“Hey, I just thought I’d come over and see if you needed any-” the other Barry’s voice cut off when he walks into the bedroom while knocking his knuckles on the side of the door frame. His eyes nearly bug out of his skull when he sees himself (not really, but still) standing by the bed, half of the Flash jumpsuit on, curled around his waist, “-oh, geez! Sorry!”

Barry looks up, stopping his hands from pushing the suit off the rest of the way and he catches the heel of other Barry’s shoes as he ducks back behind the other side of the wall, “It’s okay,” he chuckles out, smirking, “We’re the same person, right? I don’t mind.”

“I got you a change of pajamas for sleeping in,” other Barry’s voice is muffled, but he holds out his arm into the room to show Barry the clothes.

Barry moves over to him, watching in amusement as other Barry pokes his head out from behind the wall, “Thanks.”

“Of c-course,” other Barry clears his throat and tentatively steps back out into the doorway, “I a-apologize for not knocking, I should’ve.”

Barry curls his bottom lip a little and shook his head, “Nah. Like I said, we’re pretty much the same person-”

“But we’re not,” other Barry chips in, his voice tight and Barry can see how his gaze drifts downward, “We’re very… very different in some ways.”

Barry lifts a brow, finally taking the night clothes and tossing them on the bed, “We haven’t really had a lot of time to talk, just the two of us.”

“N-no, I sup-suppose not,” other Barry chuckles nervously, pushing his glasses up his nose a little more, “But who really has time to talk when we’re still trying to hunt down Zoom? And my wife is out there-”

“She can take care of herself, she’s got Caitlin and Cisco, she’s got a lot of backup,” Barry assures him, “We’re just all a little scattered for now, the important thing is that we let Zoom come to us in his own time.”

“Right,” other Barry agrees, seeming to relax, “And she’s out there to protect civilians. You’re here to protect me, I take it, right?”

“She wanted the best,” Barry holds out his arms and winks.

Other Barry seizes at this and his cheeks turn bright red, “R-right. Yes. The best,” he clears his throat again, “Because she can’t do her job if she’s too busy worrying about me.”

“And who better to watch you than your other self?” Barry asks rhetorically, “I won’t let anything happen to you, you can count on that.”

“I-I know,” other Barry squeaks out, “You’re the Flash,” his gaze drops again, “I-I wonder if… if I c-could just…” he reaches out a tentative hand, “I-I mean, you don’t have to. I was just-”

Barry rolls his eyes and grabs other Barry’s hand, yanking him forward a little as he puts the hand on his skin, just below the start of his abs, “Chill, okay? We’re practically the same person. If you’re thinking it, chances are I am too.”

Other Barry lets out a weak moan, the blood rushing to his ears and neck and his gaze meets Barry’s, “B-B-But we’re not-” he stops when Barry moves the hand along the skin, “O-okay,” he breathes out, moving it for himself now and practically groping the hard muscles, “My… goodness.”

Barry chuckles at the awed tone of his own voice and he wets his lips, glancing down to where other Barry is touching him, “Better?” he asks just as other Barry puts both hands on him.

“Very better, yeah. Oh boy,” other Barry slurs out and he gulps, looking at Barry before touching his clavicles, his shoulders, then down his arms, “So-so much different. I could never-”

“You could,” Barry grabs other Barry’s thin waist and tugs him into the room, closing the door and pushing him back against it in a flash, “My turn.”

“Y-y-y-y-your turn?” other Barry asks in confusion before chuckling, “Wh-what could you possibly want t-t-to see about me? I’m soooo-” he stops when Barry quickly removes his vest, bowtie, and shirt, then his pants, “Wait, I’m not so…”

“It’s okay, right?” Barry asks to make sure, “I won’t do anything more before asking.”

Other Barry nods slightly and lets out a shaky breath, “You can touch. I just… wasn’t expecting you to want to.”

“Only seems fair, doesn’t it?” Barry asks rhetorically before reaching out to touch other Barry. It isn’t unlike how he felt before he became the Flash, all soft skin and practically no muscle at all. He doesn’t miss it for himself, but it looks good on this Barry. He doesn’t realize it immediately, but after a moment he pulls his hands back when he sees that they’re vibrating back and forth.

“Oh, don’t stop, that felt really nice,” other Barry manages not to stutter so violently, “Does that happen often?”

“Uh,” Barry shrugs, “I’ve only really been intimate with one other person, but it… didn’t last long. She didn’t know I was the Flash, so I had to stop before it got out of hand.”

“But I do,” other Barry assures him, “I know you’re the Flash, keep doing it.”

Barry stares at him tentatively for a moment, then his eyes narrow, “This is okay with you? I mean, it’s definitely okay with me, but you have a wife.”

Other Barry smiles slightly, “I **do** believe I remember my wife mentioning something in passing about taking advantage of certain situations, should they arise.”

“You what-?” Barry stops and then this eyes widen a little, “You two have actually talked about _this_ scenario… specifically?”

“She **did** say some things,” other Barry confirms, “Iris can be very understanding. Just as I can. I was initially put off by the fact that another man had gotten frisky with my wife, but after talking to her about it at length, I’ve decided that there’s only one occasion where I would be alright with it, maybe even a willing partici-” he stops when he sees the look on Barry’s face, “What are you thinking?”

Barry’s smirk broadens and he leans in, “How far do you want this to go tonight?” he drops his hand down other Barry’s soft stomach, fingers tracing through the hairs, “If Iris is okay with it… would you wanna go further?”

“I-I-I-I-I-... oh geez,” other Barry groans weakly and nods, “That would be acceptable, yes.”

Barry chuckles and leans in close, brushing their noses together, “You want me to drive?”

“I do,” other Barry says, but it’s just a breath, almost unnoticeable completely.

“If you want me to run this, then you gotta do one _small thing_ first.”

Other Barry opens his eyes and stares at himself, guts twisting at the confidence on his other face and he nods slightly, “Just **one** thing?”

“Kiss me.”

Other Barry’s breathing hitches at the order and Barry can see the moment he commits to it, his eyes dropping down to Barry’s lips before he leans in.

The kiss starts tentative, breathless and scared for a moment before Barry cups the back of other Barry’s neck and pulls him in closer, tilting to deepen it. Their lips mirror one another’s in a way that no others probably ever will, both soft and sweated, moist with spit as Barry thumbs his other self to open his mouth wider.

He drags his tongue in, over other Barry’s teeth and tongue, it’s teasing before he pulls back, a spark of electricity zipping between them and other Barry winces and gasps at the sting of it.

“Good?” Barry asks as he watches other Barry, eyes still closed, mouth still slightly open before smiling slowly, “Too good?”

“It’s good,” other Barry agrees and opens his eyes finally, the hands of his still pressed to Barry’s abs move down to his waist to help push down the suit still rumpled up there, “I’m good, you’re good. Let’s do this.”

Barry rolls his bottom lip between his teeth before pulling other Barry from the door and shoving him down on the bed. He could strip in a second, in less than a second even, but he lets other Barry help him instead. Rocking their hips together, he keeps his eyes on his other self, their breaths mingling as they slowly strip one another of the last of their clothes.

Though other Barry had been bashful initially, even shy, he doesn’t hide his body or cower in shame. There’s a small hint of confidence behind him that makes Barry feel more at ease himself. Because this is where their differences swap. Instead, **he’s** the one that’s nervous and shy.

Barry’s been with plenty of people in the past, but all before he got his powers. And though there had been Linda, they’d never gone further than making out. He’s never been able to use his powers for anything sexual - at least, not with a partner. He’s definitely tried it on himself a thousand times over. Even then, it wasn’t like he went out of his way to explore his capabilities.

“Second thoughts?”

Barry turns his mouth from other Barry’s neck to look him in the eyes, “No, why would you think that?”

“I know myself,” other Barry chuckles as he reaches up to take off his glasses and set them on the bedside table, “I can practically hear how hard you’re thinking.”

“It’s just that-”

“If you want this to be simple, we don’t have to go further,” other Barry says, his hands moving to Barry’s shoulders, “You’re the Flash, it wouldn’t surprise me if there was someone waiting for you back on your Earth.”

“I’m not with anyone.”

This seems to surprise other Barry, “And you’re not with Iris,” he muses, “What the heck are you two waiting for?”

Barry shakes his head, “It’s a long story. But trust me, okay? It’s not that I’m-it’s just… I’ve never… I’ve never…”

Other Barry’s eyes widen and he sits up, “Shut your mouth,” he says in disbelief, “You-you’re a virgin?” he starts flicking his finger out, pointing it at Barry’s chest, “No way, I don’t believe it.”

“I’m not a virgin,” Barry rolls his eyes and leans in to kiss other Barry again, grabbing his wrist and curling their fingers together. When he pulls back, leaving his other self breathless, he finally admits: “I’ve never had sex with my powers. I-I mean-not _with_ them but… I told you before, I’ve only been intimate with one other person. We didn’t even get this far. I’m just not sure how to-”

“We can take it slow,” other Barry tells him, cupping his cheeks, “Calm down. We can go slow, we’ve got time. And you don’t have to worry about restraining your powers. Just let it come naturally. If you start using them,” he shrugs his shoulders, “Then that’s okay too.”

Barry smiles slowly and kisses him again, a couple times, it seems strange that the other Barry is the one comforting him. Then again, the man is married. So even though he may be the Flash, this Barry has far more experience when it comes to committed relationships and sex.

“Alright,” he agrees, shifting his hips to slot them between other Barry’s legs again and pushing him back down to the bed.

They start kissing again, more heatedly than before, fingers on each other’s necks, in one another’s hair. Barry feels the hips arch up against him and, for a moment, he starts shuddering and shaking.

Other Barry chuckles and then lets out a weak moan when Barry stops, “Oh boy,” he breathes out, eyes watered as he stares up at himself and rocks his hips up again, “That is so fascinating.”

“It’s weird, right?” Barry responds, moving down to kiss other Barry’s neck.

“Abnormal, yes,” other Barry starts saying, even as Barry moves lower and lower still, “I wonder if it has to do with your adrenaline peaking, or your heart rate, or both. I wonder if it has to do with the-oh,” he stops when Barry’s mouth wraps around his right nipple, the lips vibrating against his skin and he bucks up, “Oh, Barry!”

Barry glances up and smirks at the disheveled man beneath him, hair messy, skin sweated and red. He drags his teeth over the nub one last time before dropping kisses down other Barry’s stomach.

“I’m so ashamed that I’ve never thought of the sexual benefits of your power until today,” other Barry continues rambling finally, “Most of the time it was too associated with terror because of Zoom to think of anything like this. And though we **did** have our Flash, he was still never quite the-I mean, he didn’t make me think of-it’s just that, with you looking like me, thoughts have a tendency to-”

“You would’ve thought about it more if you had had the powers yourself,” Barry tells him, meeting his eyes, “Took me less than a day to use it on myself. It took practice. At first all of me moved fast, but then after a while I could just-” he stops talking, showing other Barry his arm as it vibrates while the rest of him is normal.

Other Barry watches him in fascination and nods, “And you can do that with any part of your body?”

“I guess so,” Barry shrugs, “What, you mean like with-”

“-my mouth,” “Your mouth,” they say simultaneously.

Other Barry turns red again and Barry smirks knowingly, shimmying further down the bed.

“I could try.”

“You’ve never tried before?”

Barry shakes his head, “Haven’t had the opportunity to,” he stares at other Barry’s hard cock, the tip of it almost purple, beading with pre-come, “It’s worth a try, right?”

“Right,” other Barry agrees, his hand brushing Barry’s cheek again, “Take your time. No need to rush.”

“No need to rush,” Barry mutters to himself, leaning against the touch before taking the length into his mouth. He keeps it slow for a breath or two, getting accustomed to the feel and taste (which is easier than it should’ve been, considering they mirror one another even here). Then he purses his lips, eyebrows narrowed as he starts vibrating his tongue around the head of other Barry’s cock.

Other Barry gasps in surprise and one hand fists in the bed sheets, the other in his other self’s hair, “Oh… my… **goodness** ,” he practically sobs the last word, tears building in his eyes once more and then he comes.

Barry blinks when he feels the warm rush, slowed and almost still as it pours from other Barry. He has more than enough time to register what’s happening and decide that he wants to taste it all. The seed fills his mouth and he swallows, opening his eyes to stare up at other Barry as things return back to their usual speed.

“Oh my-oh boy-oh geez, I am so, so, so sorry,” other Barry starts stammering out, “I-I-I didn’t mean to do that, I **never** do that. I am a perfect gentleman and I most certainly am not premature, I swear. I never come that early. Oh boy, I’m so sorry. I even did it in your mouth without a proper warning or gesture or anything, I-”

“Relax,” Barry tells him, shifting back up to kiss him to shut him up. He pulls back after a breath and touches their noses together, “I was moving stupid fast, it’s no surprise you came. And it wasn’t sudden for me, I had plenty of time to pull back and stop it from happening.”

Other Barry stares up at him, tears on his cheeks, “Are-are-are you sure? I didn’t mean to-”

“You okay if I fuck you now?”

Other Barry’s eyes widen at the question and he covers Barry’s mouth with both of his hands, “Oh no, language. Oh my, I can’t believe you just _said that_. I can’t believe **I** said that. I can’t believe I heard **myself** say that.”

Barry pulls the hands back from his mouth, kissing other Barry’s fingers and then his mouth a few more times before moving back to flip him over, grabbing a pillow and shoving it under his hips before pressing his body down against the back of his other self, “Is that a yes?”

“A yes?” other Barry starts shaking in excitement, “Oh gosh, yes,” he squeaks out, “Oh, yes please.”

Barry pulls back then to admire himself, the thin, gangly body under him all pale and wirey. He used to stop and look at himself all of the time and he hated it, but looking at him now… it turns him on even more; those differences. His leg beside other Barry’s is so much bigger and far more muscular in comparison to the married man’s, “Do you mind if I make this fast?”

“Well geez, I dunno,” other Barry starts to say, “I’d kind of like to have some time to enjoy the sex-”

Barry uses his speed to move and search the bedside drawer, taking the bottle of lube from it and warming some of the liquid between his fingers. He rests his other hand on other Barry’s left ass cheek, spreading them apart slightly, “I mean working you open.”

Other Barry meets his eyes and then nods, “Oh, oh that!” he says, “You can **do** that? You can make it fast? Will it hur-ohhh~oo,” he starts moaning out loudly, his hips rocking against the sudden intrusion.

Barry watches him for any signs of discomfort, and while he does move fast, he also takes his time to make sure he doesn’t push other Barry further than his body can handle. To him, it’s almost painstakingly slow, but to other Barry it’s less than twenty seconds of complete and utter _bliss_.

When the movements stop, other Barry lets out a pained moan and glances down between himself and the pillow, “I think I just got off twice in a row,” he mumbles.

“Seriously?” Barry pulls his hips back a little and then laughs when he sees the mess, “Wow,” he moves the pillow away, pulling other Barry up onto his hands and knees, “Did you want me to use protection or-”

Other Barry looks down at the condom in his hand and shakes his head, “My wife wouldn’t be proud of me for turning down contraceptives, but-” he meets Barry’s eyes, “You’re me in so many ways. If this is going to be the only time we’ll have one another, I want us to be complete. Not that condoms stop that from happening, there’s nothing wrong with them, but there’s something in my mind that wants to feel all of you, complete-”

“I get it,” Barry says and slicks himself over with lube, setting the condom aside, “Me too.”

He guides himself with one hand, the other gripping other Barry’s boney hip as he slides in between the tight cheeks. His mouth drops open as the warmth fills him, his body starting to vibrate wildly and he hears other Barry whimpering beneath him.

“Oh-ooo, Barry,” his other self says, his hand dropping to cover Barry’s and he tries to roll slowly back into the movements, “That-you-oh…”

Barry’s free hand smoothes over other Barry’s ass, grabbing the skin and rubbing his thumb over one of the many moles before guiding him back on his cock. The feel of them connected was unlike anything, it almost didn’t feel like sex at all.

The walls were warm and tight around him, their skin slapping together as Barry fucked into himself relentlessly, moans coming out at almost the same time, sounding the exact same.

Barry doesn’t last long inside of himself. His movements stammer from fast to slow in such a way that even after the first time he comes, it doesn’t take long for a second and third time to follow. He’d feel ashamed if he didn’t feel so _good_ , but then other Barry is quick to reassure his weak ego.

“Goodness, I don’t think I could go another time,” he says, wrapping his arms around Barry and pulling him down, brushing his fingers through the sweat-slicked hair, “I don’t know if I’ve ever been this overstimulated,” he wipes the tears from their eyes, “Was it good for you too?”

Barry looks up at him, his chin on his chest and he smiles lazily, “If it was good for you, it was definitely good for me.”

“It was good,” other Barry assures him, “Maybe in the morning we could…”

“Yes,” Barry nods at once, “Yes, definitely.”

“Your speed really is something else,” other Barry starts to ramble on as Barry settles back in, “I can only begin to fathom all of the wonderful things you could do pertaining to sex alone. It’s fascinating-” he stops when Barry’s stomach growls and he lets out a small laugh that sounds more to Barry like a giggle than anything else, “Oh my, are you hungry?”

Barry nods again.

“We had a big dinner-”

“Using my speed-”

“Ah, I did **not** think of that at all,” other Barry sits them back up, “Shall we go down and get you a bite to eat?”

“Just tell me you have enough to make like… fifteen sandwiches or something.”

Other Barry tilts his head, “Fifteen?”

“Fifteen… maybe more.”


End file.
